Un Gran Sacrificio
by odango tsukino
Summary: Si la persona que mas aman muere por su culpa ¿que harian?, mas importante si les dan una segunda oportunidad pero esta persona de todos modos debe morir o alguien mas en su lugar ¿ustedes darian su vida para que esa persona viva?


**Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, así q agradézcanle a ella jeje.**

**La idea tampoco es 100% mía está guiada en un video musical que vi y me conmovió mucho.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

Era ya el primer día de Diciembre, Seiya era un músico, al menos intentaba serlo, no era nada malo, solo que aun no era descubierto, ese día se levanto y comenzó a preparar el video de una canción, había tardado mucho en componer la letra, pero valía la pena, escribió la canción pensando en su novia Usagi Tsukino, en eso su celular sonó, lo tomo pero aun distraído.

Deja tu mensaje no puedo contestar ahora – y colgó, siguió haciendo el video, de nuevo volvió a sonar su celular – no puedo contestar, deja…

Seiya soy yo, voy para tu departamento, prepare un delicioso almuerzo y pensé que…

Así claro sube, me cuentas cuando estés aquí – y colgó, en cuanto llego su novia abrió rápido sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que ella le decía.

Seiya mira lo que traje, ¿te gustan estas rosas? Las estuve cultivando en mi jardín por varios meses, pero mejor comamos – pero el pelinegro seguía sin prestar atención, seguía con su cámara preparando el video por lo que Usagi se acerco a abrazarlo – vamos a comer ¿sí? – su novio la aventó sin medir sus fuerzas por lo que Usagi cayó sobre la mesa y tiro la maceta donde traía las rosas, se levanto del suelo y lo quedo viendo.

Está bien, te dejo solo – tomo su abrigo y salió de ahí enojada, al principio Seiya pensó q fanfarroneaba pero reacciono después de unos minutos.

Usagi, vamos no seas exagerada – gritaba mientras intentaba alcanzarla, llegaron a la calle y el la tomo del brazo pero ella se soltó furiosa y comenzó a correr – _ya volverá_ – pensó Seiya pero cuando Usagi iba cruzando la calle paso un automóvil a toda velocidad y Seiya pudo ver como el cuerpo de Usagi paso por encima del auto y luego rodo por la calle, rápidamente el salió corriendo para auxiliarla – ¡Usagi!, ¡Usagi! – gritaba Seiya pero la rubia no contestaba.

Los paramédicos llegaron, pero ya era muy tarde, no importa cuánto se esforzaran Usagi no despertaría.

Y así pasaron los días para Seiya, sin su Odango se sentía tan vacio, no podía evitar sentirse culpable, debió haberla tomado en sus brazos y no debió haberla dejado ir, pero fue un tonto, un completo idiota, ya no había más que hacer, ella estaba muerta.

Todos los días pensaba en ella, no salía, casi no comía, casi no dormía, y las pocas horas que dormía solo soñaba con el accidente de Usagi, esa pesadilla era recurrente y era lo que le impedía vivir, se la pasaba recordando cuando la conoció.

_Aun estaban en la secundaria y a Usagi no le permitían tener novio, aun recordaba como la rubia abría la ventana de su cuarto y salía hábilmente de ahí solo para poder verlo, ese día era su primer aniversario, pero no podían salir a celebrarlo, los padres de Usagi eran muy estrictos y solo la dejaban salir cuando muchas amigas llegaban a buscarla, pero eso no les impedía verse después de clases, por que se amaban._

_La primera nevada de ese invierno Seiya fue a buscarla a su casa, Usagi salió por la acostumbrada ventana de su habitación, estaban platicando y abrazándose y cuando estaba a punto de besarse comenzó a nevar, Usagi comenzó a bailar bajo la nieve, sostenía los pequeños copos en su mano y se los mostraba a Seiya, el no pudo evitarlo y saco su cámara para poder grabarla, pensaba que era la chica más hermosa del mundo, le encantaba ver como su cabello se movía al compas del viento, le encantaba su sonrisa pero más le encantaba abrazarla._

Pero todo eso se acabo, ya que ella no estaba y nunca volvería.

Ese día Seiya volvió a quedarse dormido llorando, como lo había estada haciendo los últimos días, hasta que alguien toco a la puerta.

Dije que quería estar…¿Qué?

¿Qué pasa?, sabias que vendría hoy, ¿Por qué te sorprendes? – Seiya pensaba que estaba en un sueño, no podía ser posible, su Odango acababa de entrar por la puerta, volteo a ver el calendario y vio que era primero de Diciembre nuevamente – traje el almuerzo ¿ quieres comer? – Seiya dejo de estar en trance, si le habían dado otra oportunidad de estar con su Odango la aprovecharía.

Claro, me encanta lo que cocinas – Usagi se sonrojo por el comentario y comenzó a sacar la comida, pasaron toda la tarde platicando hasta que Usagi se quedo dormida, Seiya la contemplaba durmiendo, si eso era un sueño no quería despertar, la quería tener para siempre con él, que nunca más se fuera.

Mientras dormía seguía preparando el video, si se la quitaban nuevamente al menos quería demostrarle su amor de la única forma en la que sabía hacerlo, en sus canciones, trabajo toda la noche no le importo desvelarse, quería poder decirle lo que sentía.

A la mañana siguiente tendrían una cita, ambos salieron del departamento de Seiya iban a cruzar la calle cuando de repente Seiya empujo a Usagi a un lado de la calle, cuando ella volteo vio como un auto arrollaba a Seiya.

¡Seiya! – fue lo único que se escucho en esa calle.

**S&S**

Los días pasaron y Usagi se encargo de desocupar el departamento de Seiya, comenzó a quitar todo con lo que había estado haciendo su video, comenzó a guardar todo hasta que un DVD cayo, espero a llegar a su propio departamento para verlo, cuando lo puso no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas se le escaparan al ver a su novio en ese video, pero no pudo soportar cuando el dijo

_ _mi querida Odango, esta canción la escribí pensando en ti, es para decirte que te amo _-

Ella no soporto mas y comenzó a llorar, vio como la canción trataba de la primara vez que la vio, la primera cita y de todo el inmenso amor que sentía el uno por el otro.

Seiya siempre seria el hombre que amaría siempre, el siempre estaría en su corazón, aunque ya no estuviera con ella, lo amaría…hasta el final.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**¡HOLA!**

**Aaaaa aunq no lo crean mientras estaba escribiendo tenia un nuevo intenso en la garganta, tal vez nadie llore con ese fic pero me pareció una historia muy tierna cuando vi ese video musical y quería que lo vieran, yo en verdad me imagine a Seiya y Usagi en el lugar de los dos chavos,**

**Waaaaaa creo q voy a llorar, mejor me despido por fa dejen reviews bye**

**T.T**


End file.
